


Rinse, Repeat

by heeroluva



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Drabble, Gaping anus, HYDRA Trash Party, Large Insertion, M/M, Nipple Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Toys aren't fun when they're broken. Good thing Hydra has a way to fix that.





	Rinse, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Bucky is past screaming when they add another weight to his testicles. He’s beyond crying when more weights are added to his ankles, as he slides further down the greased cone wedged firmly in his gaping anus, filling his guts impossibly. He barely twitches when they remove the suction cups from his hugely swollen, cherry-red nipples, the new pain not even a blip on his radar. 

“Boss, think we’ve gone and broken him. He ain’t no fun like this.” 

A hand yanks back Bucky’s head, but his eyes don’t focus on the man.

“I got a way to fix that.”


End file.
